


Sending You a Sign, Sending You a Signal

by bendito



Series: Idiot Couple Chronicles [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendito/pseuds/bendito
Summary: good communication is the key to having a good relationship.prompt 271: it's all fun and games until your sugar daddy ends up being your professor





	Sending You a Sign, Sending You a Signal

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm sorry this is so late I got caught up in irl stuff but you know what they say better late than never
> 
> sorry to the prompter if this isn't what you wanted
> 
> also big thanks to dammie bc without him cheering me on I wouldn't have finished this

Jihoon stares nervously at the door in front of him. It’s red and imposing. Everything about it screams high class; from the golden 807 that adorns the front, to the small new age buzzer with a intercom and a camera.

This can't be the right place.

His whole body feels jittery, all the confidence he gathered on his walk here is gone in the wake of this red apartment door. Honestly, he has half the mind to turn around and leave. He looks down at the address on his phone, hoping that somehow he'd misread the address and ended up here in the swankier side of Seoul.

It was the right place.

What was he even doing here?

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and wipes his clammy hands on his pants. He’s sweating now. Nothing has even happened, yet he feels his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. Annoyed with it and himself he brushes it off and keeps staring at the buzzer, willing it to work on its own.

Jihoon once again considers running back to the train to his own apartment. He can’t believe he’s here at the house of a man he’s just been on four dates with. His mother would kill him if she knew. She’d yell at him about the dangers of meeting people he met on dating sites, just like she used to do when he was younger.

Jisung hyung seemed like a nice guy though. On their few dates he’s taken Jihoon out to nice places to eat, and has even gotten him a few gifts. Jihoon’s since discovered that he doesn’t mind being spoiled a little. So when Jisung offered to cook him dinner and even asked what Jihoon’s favorite types of meals were he enthusiastically agreed to going over. He’ll always be weak for the promises of home cooked meals- a testament to the days when he was slightly pudgier.

He didn’t think about the logistics of two men that are interested in each other, being in close quarters together. One of his roomates, Seongwoo, brought it up when he was getting ready to leave, handing him a pack of condoms and smiling. “Be safe kiddo. Never go to a party without a party hat.”

Jihoon shudders. God he hates that hyung.

But he’s already here. He can’t just turn back around not after paying the train fare and making it all the way here. There’s no more hurdles to cross, he’s at this man’s door now. Jihoon slaps his cheeks to psych himself up. It hurts. Even though he has no mirror, he knows that he has twin handprints on his cheeks. But it’s fine. He’s gonna do this. There’s nothing that’s gonna get between his date with good food and his hot older b-........friend? Person? Whatever.

It’s now or never. He rings the doorbell.

“Yes hello?”

“Ah hello? Hyung it’s me”

“Oh! Jihoonie!”

The static of the intercom dies out and within a second the door unlocks. Jisung appears from behind the door, hair still slightly wet from a shower. Jihoon takes his appearance in, eyes trailing from Jisung’s wet hair to the baggy shirt that hangs low showcasing his collarbones. His heart starts pounding and his palms are sweaty again.

Jisung hyung is older than him by eight years but he’s still so cute and casual style suits him so much better than the clothes he’s worn on their other dates. It makes Jihoon want to cling to him like the stuffed animals he clings to in his room back home. Ugh he really likes this hyung.

“Jihoon-ah you’re staring at me....”

He snaps back from his gay thoughts. Jisung was staring at him blushing, but judging by the smirk he wore he was happy with the attention.

Jihoon groans internally, this hyung is too much. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants again before reaching for his backpack behind him, swinging it to the front.

“Oh yeah before I forget, I got some wine for you hyung.”

He unzips the bag and pulls out a pretty gift bag. He passes it to Jisung carefully, ignoring the way his heart somersaults in his chest when their fingers touch.

“I don’t know how good it is but my hyung, Daniel, works at a liquor store and he recommended it.”

Jihoon felt proud of himself. On all of the dates he’s been on with Jisung, he’s never been able to contribute to any of the bills because Jisung always insisted it was his treat. He wants to treat Jisung hyung too.

“Oh thank you…you didn’t have too…you’re still a student you should save your money for books.”

It’s moments like these where Jihoon is harshly reminded of the fact that Jisung is an Adult™ with a career and his own apartment, while he’s just an university student working part time at a toy store. Despite having a lot of things in common from their mutual love of food to their “casual” interest in idols, there’s still a lot of differences between them.

Jisung leans in kissing Jihoon softly. The uneasiness Jihoon felt was brushed away replaced by warmth as he reciprocates the kiss.

“But thank you very much cutie. I appreciate it. Anyways come inside it’s burning out here.”

Jihoon feels his cheeks burn and he’s really aware of Jisung’s hand holding his as he’s lead into the apartment. His heart is pounding once more. He really likes this man.

  
  
  
  
  


Summer came and went. Before Jihoon knew it the fall semester at his university had started. Which meant reuniting with his best friend slash self declaring rival, Park Woojin.

“I can’t believe I go back to Busan for the summer and you end up finding a sugar daddy.”

“Woojin for the hundredth time- he’s not my sugar daddy!”

Woojin stops walking and turns back to look at Jihoon who was trailing behind him.

“He buys you food right? And clothes.”

Jihoon purses his lip. He doesn’t like where Woojin is going with this.

“....Yes…”

“And didn’t he also give you money?”

“So what? You also give me money”

Jihoon starts walking ahead of his friend in long strides. He doesn't like where this conversation was going and decides he was gonna avoid it at all costs. Woojin catches up to him within a few steps.

“But that’s the difference I LEND you money and you just never pay me back. Which since we’re on this topic you owe me 1993852 won since high school.”

His tone is so serious that Jihoon pauses in his steps just to stare at him.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I’ve been keeping track of all the money I’ve lent you since the first time you talked to me when you asked me for 500 won.”

“Wow, so stingy.”

“Yes but that’s besides the point. If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, its a duck. He’s your sugar daddy.”

Jihoon lunges and covers Woojin’s mouth with his hand. He pins a thrashing Woojin against the wall.

“I told you not to call him my sugar daddy!”

Woojin rolls his eyes and licks Jihoon’s hand, causing the other to scream and let him go.

“AH GROSS HOW OLD ARE YOU, FIVE?”

Jihoon’s grossed out staring at Woojin and his slobbery hand in disbelief. He questions himself once again as to why he decided to start a friendship with this boy and continue it for years. Woojin’s hyena cackle grates his ears, so to shut him up he wipes his spit soaked hand on Woojin’s shirt and runs towards the classroom. He turns around once to stick his tongue out at the other boy.

“HEY ASSHOLE THIS IS NEW!”

Laughing to himself Jihoon enters the room and makes beeline towards one of the seats in the back row. Woojin comes in a few seconds after him and sits next to him, the front of his shirt still wet with spit. The two of them sit fiddling on their phones waiting for their class to start.

“So what does your sugar daddy do for a living?”

Jihoon glares at Woojin for a second before going back scrolling down his twitter feed. He shrugs.

“I don’t know. He’s like a teacher or something.”

He could feel Woojin staring at him, judging him.

“Teacher or something....You don’t even know what subject or where he teaches?”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you mom! It just never came up.”

Jihoon takes a peek at Woojin, and he was right. Woojin was staring at him with the classic stern expression that he always wears whenever Jihoon did something he doesn't approve of, which is always.

"Listen I never asked it's not really that important okay? Take your judgmental stares somewhere else Woojin Park."

It really did look bad huh. He's been seeing Jisung since like June and it's September now; he doesn't even know Jisung's last name now that he thinks about it. They really haven't done much besides go out to eat and hang out in Jisung's apartment. By hang out he means they just fuck of course or play stupid games. He's just never thought to ask Jisung about his personal life.

The sinking uneasy feeling returns. It's been months but the still doesn't know where he stands. But he can't let Woojin know or else he'll tell Jihoon to end it. He really doesn't wanna end it.

"I'm never leaving you alone again. You cause to much trouble when you're left alone."

Woojin does have a point. Jihoon only downloaded the dating app because he was bored since his roommates were always out and Woojin was in Busan. It was by chance that Jisung hyung sent him a message and Jihoon started talking to him because he was the only man that messaged him that wasn't overly sexual. Guys on dating apps are creeps. Also Jisung’s first message to him involved a line from a song he really liked, it was a plus. He stood out among the sea of pricks (literally). Also something about Jisung’s face felt really familiar?  

Minutes pass and the class should've started already, but there's been no sign of their professor. Uncertainty is starting to spread throughout the classroom. Jihoon can see people checking their schedules, if there's this many people here that means that it’s the right class right?

Just when people were starting to pack up thinking that there wasn't going to be a session; in walks in a man hair in his face and out of breath carrying a bag with a torn strap. He goes straight to the front of the class dumping everything on the desk professors use.

"Hello class I'm so sorry I'm late."

The man pants, his breath coming out in short puffs as if he ran straight to the class without stopping.

"I've had the worst luck today. I set five alarms none of them went off and not only that but on the way into the building the strap of my bag just snaps. I swear it's an omen that something bad is gonna happen.”

A few clusters of students start giggling at their professors tale of woe, Jihoon himself included. This professor seemed really air-headed, the kind of professor he likes. It also helps that his voice was nice and something about it seemed really familiar.

The professor collects himself, tidying up his clothes before straightening himself up and sweeping his hair away from his face.  

Jihoon gasps silently and puts his head on his desk to hide himself.

It’s him.

"Anyways, Hello everyone, my name is Yoon Jisung and I'll be your Literature professor for the rest of the semester. Let's take care of each other."

Woojin heard Jihoon gasp and turns to him.

"That's your sugar daddy?" He whispers, jabbing Jihoon's side causing the other to yelp loudly lifting his head from the table.

All eyes turn back to look at Jihoon, including Jisung.

The two lock eyes and Jisung recognizes him.

Ah I'm fucked.

Jisung doesn't do anything else to betray the fact that they know each other. But he gives Jihoon a look that says they have to talk later. Jihoon wills the universe to open up and swallow him whole.

Class continues and Jihoon can hardly focus on anything between Jisung looking back at him and Woojin glaring at him from the side. This class is going to be his personal hell.

How did this happen? He knew Jisung was a teacher of some sort but for some reason he thought of him as a teacher in a daycare or elementary school. He has the kind of calm, nurturing personality that'd be great for that. Never in a million years would he have picture Jisung being  a professor, let alone a professor at _his_ university. He's literally never seen him before. How?

Honestly, Jisung was just supposed to be his summer fling, at least in the beginning. So he knows more random facts about Jisung like that he likes to cuddle and what shampoo he likes but hardly knows any of the substantial things. The uneasiness returns again, this time bringing with it every worry Jihoon's had. He doesn't even know what kind of relationship they have.

Maybe Woojin's right and Jisung really is _just_ his sugar daddy.

Jihoon doesn't notice the class ended until Woojin jabs his shoulder. He comes to and nurses his arm.

"Why are you being so violent toward me?"

"Because you stress me out so much I'm gonna either get an ulcer or start getting gray hairs."

Jihoon can't say anything because Woojin has a point. He sighs, resigning himself to packing up his things.

"Stop stalling. Half the class is gone already and I think he's waiting for you."

The worst thing about being friends for such a long time with Woojin is that he never cuts Jihoon any slack. He always sees right through him it's annoying.

Jihoon looks around the class again. Woojin was right most of the class has cleared out, with only a few stragglers here and there making conversation with each other. He looks towards the front and sees Jisung organizing his broken bag, trying to look busy even though it's obvious he really has nothing else to do. He sighs louder.

There’s nothing else he can do now. He walks to the front of the class with Woojin following behind him, making sure he doesn't try to run away.

"Hey hyung......or should I call you Professor Yoon now?"

The last stragglers have left the room, and much to his surprise Woojin also left too. So much for being his wing man.

At least with everyone gone he could talk freely now. Jisung noticed this too because he dropped his professional demeanor and now seemed more relaxed as he reached to ruffle Jihoon's hair.

"You can still call me hyung. Just call me professor in the classroom."

Jisung turns to look at the door, to make sure its closed before leaning in to kiss Jihoon.

Jihoon kisses him back, trying to ignoring how with just that kiss, all the uneasiness he had prior dissipates. He really does have it bad for this hyung.

"What if I also call you professor in the bedroom?"

He reaches over to tug on Jisung's tie, pulling him in for another kiss. He's loving the way Jisung is looking at him, it promises that they have to explore this concept another day. They kiss one more time.

A loud knock at the causes them to break apart. Jihoon looks over to the window on the door and sees Woojin's face glaring at him, he raises his arm and taps his wrist.

Jihoon stares blankly at him, confused.

"That's your friend right? Should I be worried that he saw us together?"

"Yes, that's my best friend, and no Woojinnie's not the type to run his mouth about other people's business."

Woojin continues to tap his wrist, growing increasingly more frustrated.

Jihoon glances at the clock and then realizes. He has another class.

"Fuck! Hyung I have to go. I have another class I forgot about."

He leans in once more to kiss Jisung really fast before scrambling towards the door to an impatient Woojin.

"Have a good day. I'll pick you up later and we can eat."

Jisung calls out behind him as Jihoon opens the door where he's then pulled by Woojin and forced to run towards the stairs to their next class.

"I can't believe our professor is your sugar daddy. Jihoon Park why is your life such a mess."

Woojin is climbing the stairs two at a time and Jihoon can barely keep up but he has too because Woojin has his arm in an iron grip.

"I really don't know and please for the love of god stop calling him my sugar daddy."

  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day passes with a blur of introductions and icebreakers. After his lunch break he doesn't see Woojin anymore. Which is great because he can't deal with his judgmental glaring and mumbling about how messy Jihoon is.

Jihoon makes his way to the train station lost in his thoughts, trying to process everything. He really fucked it up good this time.

His phone vibrates in his pocket.

It's a call.

"Hello. Hyung?"

"Jihoon ah where are you?"

"I'm at the corner a block away from the main building. Why?"

He stops walking and looks around.

"Because I said I was gonna pick you up and take you out to eat remember?"

Jihoon had forgotten that Jisung had mentioned that.

"Ah yeah okay. I'll wait for you here then."

"Good boy~ I'll be there soon. Stay put."

"Okay hyung~"

He's about to hang up when Jisung sighs in a way that makes Jihoon's heart plummet.

"Also Jihoonie we need to have a talk about things too."

His tone loses all the playfulness it had earlier and the familiar unsettlement is back.

"Oh...okay hyung no problem."

"Okay I'm getting in my car I'll be there soon."

Jihoon hangs up and opens up one of his games. He feel really out of it. Today has been excruciatingly long and so much happened. Between dealing with Woojin constantly nagging him and the realization that his boy......whatever Jisung is to him is gonna be his professor for a whole semester. He doesn't know but he thinks there has to be rules against that right?

He's not paying attention to his game and ends up dying so he closes it an dopens up twitter.

Maybe Woojin really is right and Jisung is just his sugar daddy. Since the summer Jisung has paid for all their dates and never let's Jihoon spend money on him. Jihoon has money and a job but Jisung always just tells him to save it and let himself be spoiled. His stomach feels like its in knots, he doesn't feel well.

A loud honk causes him to jump and almost drop his phone.

Jihoon looks up and relaxes when he recognizes the car.

The car window slides down revealing Jisung behind the wheel.

"Hey cutie. Wanna go out on a date?"

He winks and blows a kiss in Jihoon's direction.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and laughs, tucking his phone back into his pocket. He leans against the car.

"It depends. I'm not cheap~"

"What do you think about going to my place and ordering some chicken and beer?"

His stomach growls, he really likes the sound of that.

"You have a deal."

He walks around the car and climbs into the passenger seat. When he's situated he goes to kiss Jisung but the latter leans in the other direction. Jihoon's heart stings from the rejection.

Jisung's hands tighten on the steering wheel as they drive off. Jihoon feels his phone vibrate again.

This time it's a text message.

**Dumbass Bird:**

_are you with your "not" sugar daddy?_

Jihoon lets out an irritated huff, causing Jisung to turn to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"It's Woojin he sent me something stupid."

"Ah okay."

**Park Winking:**

_yah. we're gonna go eat and he wants to have a talk._

He sends the text and shoves his phone back in his pocket. Woojin's going to reply with something about letting him know how it goes. He's very predictable in things like this. As much as he complains about Jihoon and their friendship he still cares about Jihoon.

Jihoon sighs again. Woojin is honestly like his second mother.

Jisung turns to look at him again, he places one hand on Jihoons knee and squeezes it. Jihoon is surprised by the gesture, but nonetheless he places his hand over Jisung's and squeezes it back.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you kiss me back there."

They're pulling into the parking garage of Jisung's building now. Jihoon turns to look at Jisung.

"We were close by to campus, where you're my student."

"Ah."

Once again Jihoon feels the differences between them. He had been caught up on the feelings of the rejection than the reason for it. Jisung always returns his kisses enthusiastically that the rejection surprised him.

"But we're at my place now."

Jisung finishes parking and turns off the car. He turns to Jihoon and taps mouth.

"You can kiss me if you want."

Jihoon's heart starts racing and god this hyung is so stupid.

"Who says I wanna kiss you anymore, old man."

He opens the passenger door and jumps out. He starts running towards the elevator that goes into the residential floors of the building.

"HEY I'M NOT THAT OLD. YOU'RE 20 AND I'M 28 THERE'S ONLY 8 YEAR DIFFERENCE."

Jihoon laughs as he waits for the elevator to arrive. Jisung catches up to him, he's panting and has to stop to catch his breath.

"8 years is a big difference hyung."

The elevator rings it's arrival and the two slip inside. Jisung punches his floor number before crowding Jihoon.

"Funny....you call me an old man but yet you're the one that ends up shaking below me."

Jihoon gasps as Jisung leans up to nip at his lower lip.

"Shut up that doesn't even make sense. You're not funny."  


He puts his hands behind Jisung's head and pulls him closer to give him a proper kiss.

The elevator dings to announce their arrival and they part before the doors open.

"I'm offended Jihoonnie. I'm super funny."

Jisung grabs Jihoon's hand and squeezes it. Jihoon rolls his eyes but gives Jisung's smaller hand a squeeze.

They leave the elevator and walk towards the apartment door. It’s been awhile since the first time that Jihoon found himself in front of these doors, and now they're something he's beyond familiar with.

"I don't know hyung. You're like funny maybe 35% of the time."

Jisung opens the door and they step inside, kicking off their shoes by the door.

"35% of the time? What about the other 65%?"

He takes off his coat and passes it to Jihoon to hangs them up on the coat rack.

"Well you're cute like 50% of the time and stupid 30% of the time."

Jihoon throws himself on the couch and waits for Jisung to join him.

"Um you do know that 50% and 30% add up to 80%. Which when you add it up to 35% equals to 115%."

Jisung laughs as he sits down. Jihoon lets out a muffled groan as he wiggles over and rests his head on Jisung's lap closing his eyes.

"Hyung please just shut up."

"You're not being nice."

"You're being annoying."

Jihoon opens his eyes in time to catch Jisung sticking his tongue out at him. Ugh he swears Jisung hyung is younger than him. He lets out a huff and shuffles closer to Jisung.

Jisung starts running his fingers through Jihoon's hair and it’s relaxing. It's one of the reasons he likes Jisung's hands. They're slender and pretty, he likes them a lot. Well he likes everything about Jisung anyways.

"Jihoon-ah don't fall asleep. I still wanna talk to you about stuff."

Ah. He'd forgotten all about the talk they were supposed to have. He's honestly surprised Jisung remembered considering of the two he has the worst memory.

"What do you wanna talk about hyung?"

He can feel Jisung twirl a strand his hair in the way one usually does when they're nervous.

"Well it's about today. I didn't know you were gonna be one my students and us being together is kind of....problematic...."

Jihoon pulls himself off of Jisung's lap and sits up.

"Problematic?"

"Yeah...It's not against university rules but its frowned upon for a professor to date a student. Especially if its a student the professor is teaching."

He really doesn't like where this is going. All the dread he's been feeling all day returns at full force. He reaches out to hold Jisung's hand.

"So what happens now?"

Jisung rubs little circles on the back of Jihoon's hand.

"Well if we wanna keep this going then I have to report to my superiors as soon as possible and you'd have to transfer out of my class. You can never take a class that I'm teaching."

"Wow...That sucks..."

Jihoon tries not to focus on the vague words Jisung used to describe whatever they are.

"Yeah...but at least it's only the start of the semester. There's bound to be other openings in another Literature class."

His tone is optimistic and he smiles softly, squeezing Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon glances from Jisung, to where their hands lay intertwined on Jisung’s lap. He feels like sick. The uneasiness has transformed to bile and he feels like he’s going to throw up. The accumulation of months of uncertainty has finally reached its peak.

Why would Jisung go so far for someone he’s not serious about, that he just sees as something casual. Sure in the beginning, it was something casual for Jihoon. Jisung was just someone that he wanted to kill time with but somewhere along the line he caught feelings. It’s been bothering him for a while but he didn’t want to voice it, in fear that Jisung wouldn’t want the same. Or worse that Jisung would ridicule him, which is a thought that’s ridiculous in itself since Jisung has been nothing more than a great person to him. Jihoon feels like running away or throwing up, or some fucked up combination of the two.

He stares at his hand on Jisung’s lap.

“Jihoon-ah. Talk to me. You look lost in your thoughts again.”

He looks back up to Jisung, who’s looking at him with the expression he usually has when he’s going to lay down some wise Adult™ words or mother something to death. He’s not in the mood for either. Worse he feels his eyes start to sting.

“Hey hey. What’s up? Talk to hyung. Please talk to me?”

Jisung lets go of Jihoon’s hand and uses both his hands to cradle Jihoon’s face, bringing it closer to him.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Jihoon closes his eyes. He can’t stand the soft understanding expression Jisung is wearing. It vexes him, making him feel even more frustrated with himself. There’s nothing he hates more than when he gets caught up in his emotions.

He can’t take it anymore.

Before Jisung can say thing else he pulls away from his hold and wipes at the tears threatening to spill. He takes a few breaths and let’s it go.

“Hyung. What are we? You mentioned something about keeping this but what even is this. We’ve been seeing each other since June and it’s September now and I have no idea what we are.”

Jihoon takes a deep breath and wipes at the tears he can’t hold back anymore. He feels embarrassed, he can feel his cheeks burning.

But he’s not done.

“I just don’t know where we stand hyung. I really like you. Maybe even growing to love you or something. But I don’t want something casual anymore. If I’m just your sugar baby or something I don’t want that. There’s nothing wrong with being a sugar baby, it's just not something I want. I have a job, I make my own money and I wanna buy things for you too. Not just you doing everything, paying for everything...I want to be equals.”

He takes a peek at Jisung through his tears and he wants to laugh. Jisung is looking at him with watery eyes and a trembling lip. This hyung is so foolish.

“Hyung stop why are you going to cry? If you start crying then I’m gonna really start crying.”

Jisung wipes his eyes and pulls Jihoon towards him holding him tightly against him. Jihoon can feel tears fall warm against his shoulder.

“Jihoonie I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry.”

Jihoon pats Jisung’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. He stops fighting his own tears, and lets them fall against Jisung’s shoulder.

“Hyung....stop….don’t cry anymore.”

“You know I really like you Jihoon right. Like I was so nervous when I first message you because it was such a cheesy line, I can’t believe I quoted “Signal” to you. I’m still surprised you replied and continued the verse.”

He squeezes Jihoon closer to him and laughs into Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I should’ve talked to you about what you wanted us to be sooner. I’m so sorry I left you in the dark for so long.”

“Hyung it’s okay...we’re talking now right? And we both feel the same so it’s fine.”

“No it’s not it’s my fault. I followed someone else’s advice when I should’ve just followed my own gut.”

Jisung huffed in annoyance.

Jihoon’s eyes widened at the word advice and breaks the embrace so he can get a good look at Jisung.

“What do you mean by advice hyung?’

“Oh nothing it was something stupid. Something about how for a man my age to keep someone younger than me I have to treat them as a sugar something…”

“Sugar baby?”

“Ah yeah that’s the word. Sugar baby. That I had to treat them like a sugar baby and buy everything for them.”

Jihoon cradles Jisung’s face between his hands.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re stupid. And your friend? The one that gave you that advice, is also stupid.”

Jisung laughs and pulls Jihoon closer to him so that the other is straddling his lap.

“Yeah okay I deserve that. But Jihoon ah you’re also stupid too. You should’ve told me that it was bothering you, us being something casual.”

Jihoon lets go of Jisung’s face and wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck, burying his face once again on Jisung’s shoulder.

“You’re right....I just went along with it because I really liked you…”

Jisung gives him a hard squeeze that makes him giggle into Jisung’s shoulder.

“You’re really stupid but really cute.”

“I can say the same about you hyung.”

He presses a quick kiss onto Jisung’s neck.

“So what now hyung?”

“I don’t know. We both feel the same right? Wanna go steady?”

Jihoon groans at the use of old fashioned words.

“God “go steady” you’re revealing your age, old man. No one even says stuff like that anymore.”

“Oh yeah then why don’t you go for it then? Ask me out.”

Jisung relaxes against the couch as Jihoon sits up, ready to take on the challenge.

“Hey hyung…Starting today it’s day one.”

Jihoon uses one hand to pin the piece of the couch beside Jisung’s head. With his free hand he tips Jisung’s chin up and leans down to kiss him.

When they part Jihoon tries to ignore the fact that his cheeks are burning from his overly cheesy actions. Jisung is biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“You know those manly lines would be more cooler and effective if you weren’t blushing afterwards.”

“Shut up hyung.”

“You’re seriously really cute.”

“Hyung, please be quiet.”

“Make me.”

“How old are you, five?”

Jisung opens his mouth to say more but Jihoon covers his mouth with a kiss.

This hyung is stupid but pretty and wonderful. He is truly someone that Jihoon really enjoys being with. Even if it means he has to go through the annoying process of transferring to another class.

Jihoon can already imagine Woojin’s face when he tells him what he has to do, since Woojin only took this course because Jihoon was taking it and begged him to take it too. Maybe he can convince him to transfer out as well. Since he always gets into trouble without his keeper.

Regardless of what’s to come. For now Jihoon is happy.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lately I've really liked 2ji they're a great lovey dovey idiot couple 
> 
> also once again sorry its so late 
> 
> I hope y'all have a happy holiday


End file.
